


Строго и административно

by Reymas



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [12]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: дамбиблядь, авторское видение темперамента Трэверса, связывание





	Строго и административно

**Author's Note:**

> дамбиблядь, авторское видение темперамента Трэверса, связывание

  
— Твоя любовь сковала меня по рукам и ногам, — Альбус усмехнулся и потер запястья. Цепей на них не было, но магические браслеты холодили кожу.  
  
— По ногам еще нет. Пока нет, — Торкил не был склонен к шуткам. С Альбусом всегда следовало держать ухо востро.  
  
— Ах только пока, — Альбус покивал и слегка поерзал, поудобнее устраиваясь на столе. Взгляд у него стал скучающим и насмешливым. — Ты так и будешь висеть над моим плечом, как карающее орудие правосудия? Или у тебя есть другие… планы?  
  
— Альбус!!! — Торкил аж всплеснул руками от возмущения. — Мы же договаривались! Что больше никаких, и я вообще-то женат! Да, мне нравится тебя связывать и кхм, прочее, но это не повод переносить все на работу! Я не поэтому!..  
  
Альбус снова покивал, сочувственно улыбаясь разложенным на столе свиткам. Торкил нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, возмущенно вздыхая и то открывая рот, чтобы сказать что-то обличительное, то закрывая. Слов не было.  
  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — наконец заключил он и одним прыжком оказался рядом со столом, нависая над Альбусом. — Ненавижу. За все твои шутки, за всю твою хитрость, за все насмешки…  
  
И прежде, чем Альбус что-то возразил (или согласился, что даже было вернее), Торкил схватил его левой рукой за горло. Не слишком сильно, не в стремлении задушить, а чтобы встряхнуть, чтобы выразить все то, что кипело в душе. Встряхнуть и потом швырнуть спиной на столешницу. Альбус почти не сопротивлялся, и свитки шелестящей грудой полетели вниз, медленно и величаво разворачиваясь уже на полу.  
  
— Ты ведь уже женат, — эдак невзначай заметил он, слегка подтягиваясь на руках и устраиваясь поудобнее. Нависающий над ним и полыхающий праведным гневом Торкил явно Альбуса не смущал. Даже, пожалуй, наоборот.  
  
— На административные наказания и задержки на работе она смотрит сквозь пальцы, — ощерился Торкил и сжал ладонь на горле. Палочка его смотрела прямо в лоб Альбусу, и, наверное, можно было бы совершить какую-нибудь глупость, но гораздо лучше… гораздо лучше будет направить ее на наручники, властным взмахом заставляя их отлететь — а заодно и завести руки Альбуса за голову. Так гораздо лучше, да. Еще взмах, и тонкие веревки-змейки обхватывают его ноги, широко разводя в стороны и привязывая к ножкам стола.  
  
Торкил отодвинулся, тяжело дыша и скидывая пальто. Оно лишнее. И жилетка — тоже лишняя. И на Альбусе можно одним рывком расстегнуть рубашку. Чтобы пуговицы разлетелись в стороны, чтобы он удивленно охнул и приподнялся.  
  
— Лежать! — Торкиль резко взмахнул палочкой, и наручники снова стукнулись о столешницу. — Лежать…  
  
Он положил свободную руку на пах Альбуса, сжимая и перебирая пальцами через ткань. По твердеющему члену, по уже поджавшимся яичкам и ниже, до ягодиц. Альбус слегка поерзал, подаваясь навстречу ладони и еще немного шире разводя колени.  
  
— Добился своего, — проворчал Торкил. — О нет, молчи, вот просто молчи.  
  
Он навалился сверху, быстро и коротко целуя Альбуса. У него всегда были такие горячие губы… и кожа на шее… и почему-то прохладные мочки ушей…  
  
Рука теперь хозяйничала под ремнем, пальцы слегка путались в завитках волос, но это было так неважно. Важно — это нашарить член, погладить вдоль ствола, и еще раз. И даже не увидеть, а ощутить телом, как Альбус слегка гнется под ним, шипя сквозь зубы. Все было знакомо, все было известно обоим заранее. Торкил выпрямился и схватил Альбуса за бедро, подтягивая ближе к краю стола. Знакомые заклинания не отвлекали, но потом пришлось отложить палочку, чтобы уже двумя руками слегка стянуть с Альбуса его отутюженные брюки.  
  
Времени было немного, и Торкил не стал затягивать ни разговоры, ни подготовку. Он знал, что может быть аккуратным. Знал, как надо входить, чтобы Альбус слегка заскулил и подался навстречу. Знал, что нужно сжать его талию руками сильнее — и обязательно уперев большие пальцы в слегка болезненные ямочки под выпирающими тазовыми костями.   
  
Потом в этих местах будут синяки. Обязательно. Потому что Торкил не торопился только когда нужно было дать привыкнуть. Его движения становились все более размашистыми и быстрыми, стол содрогался в такт, на пол падали уже письменные приборы, перья, какие-то мелочи. Альбус запрокинул голову в беззвучном стоне. Он никогда не кричал, он всегда был тихим, иначе они бы не развлекались сейчас прямо на рабочем месте и в школе, полной детей.  
  
Это было соревнование выносливости. Торкил с бешеной скоростью вбивался в чужое тело, а его ладонь почти так же быстро ласкала член. Альбус прикусывал губы и мотал головой, бормоча что-то бессвязно умоляющее. Кто-то из них должен был не выдержать первым.  
  
И первым не выдержал стол. С громким треском его ножки подломились, и оба мага рухнули на пол, прямо в груду свитков и перьев. Столешница уцелела, и Торкил не стал дальше думать о сохранности задницы Альбуса. Не до того.  
  
Быстрее, еще быстрее. Еще. И сильнее. Ты сдашься первым. Может быть, это будет единственный раз, когда я выйду победителем, но это будет так!  
  
Нет. Все-таки нет. Альбус был слишком хорош, с разведенными ногами, с запрокинутой головой, со всеми его бессвязными мольбами. Торкил кончил ярко и бурно, едва успев сам прикусить язык, чтобы не застонать слишком сильно. Еще несколько рваных, резких движений рукой — и кончил Альбус, забившись между ним и поверженной столешницей.  
  
Еще пару минут они лежали, и Торкил рассеянно целовал горячее горло и прохладные мочки ушей. Но потом встал и решительно ушел к скинутой одежде. Альбус подтянул освобожденные ноги и наблюдал за ним с некоторой… иронией. Эта ирония жгла спину, но на ненависть и злость сил уже не было.  
  
— Ты сломал мой стол, — заметил Альбус, когда Торкил уже накинул пальто и направился к выходу. Тот слегка пожал плечами.  
  
— Ты можешь подать официальный запрос на компенсацию. Только не забудь указать причину.  
  
— Ты ведь женат! Не боишься?  
  
Торкил замер на пороге и покосился через плечо на Альбуса.  
  
— Нет. Административные наказания мне все еще позволены.


End file.
